psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Talk:Depression
There are two parts to this discussion page. The first section involves alterations to be made to the article, and the second section is for people to discuss depression itself, discuss current research, put forward hypotheses etc... (1) Cleaning up Article This article is intended to serve as the example, advert and template for the rest of the clinical articles on the Psychology Wiki. Once we get this right, we can begin to advertise the site as we will have our example/advertisement/template to show off to people. Structure Guide I think we will keep the overall structure similar to this layout, and use this as a template/guide for other conditions such as schizophrenia. What we need to do is write an introductory paragraph for each of the sub headings, as well as a couple of sentances for each of the sub-subjects (e.g. Depression in Women). We don't want to go into too much detail here, as the idea is to do that in the articles which we are linking to. Both Lifeartist and I feel that making articles like Depression a 'portal' to other articles which deal with the details of certain aspects of depression is the best way to lay out this wiki. Mostly Zen 11:23, 9 July 2006 (UTC) That said, if you have some good ideas, please contribute, we have some idea of structure now, but the Psychology Wiki is here to be made by everyone. To Do *1) Decide on overall structure of the article ** I think I've sorted the overall structure. What do people think? Do the basic title headings, subheadings, templates etc work? Would we use the exact same layout for Schizophrenia for example? I've basically just sorted out all the related articles that Lifeartist added links for. Mostly Zen 14:50, 26 June 2006 (UTC) ***Zen, I think that they layout of the article looks great. Are you planning on using the same template for Schizophrenia, etc.? It might make a good outline/base for people to work off of. Sonrisasgrandes 01:25, 9 July 2006 (UTC) :) **** Hi Sonrisa, yes the idea is to use this template for things like Schizophrenia etc as well, once we have finalised it. I met with Lifeartist the other day and we discussed the format. We want to have an introductory paragraph for each of the sub-subjects (like depression in women, etiology of depression, treatment etc... then those subjects will be linked to their own seperate article. I like the changes you have done. Mostly Zen 11:23, 9 July 2006 (UTC) *2) Fix all templates. Fix layout of templates ** Think I've sorted the templates. Do we need ICD-0 codes? if not i shall remove them and fix the other disease links. Mostly Zen *3) Add link to User Experiences ** Added. We need to get some user experiences uploaded and we need to tidy up the service users areas. *4) Add Practitioner Comments ** This is up to Lifeartist and his colleagues/trainees. * Hey folks, just had a couple questions. I did a bit of editing on this article tonight, I hope that you approve. Are the links under "Depression in women," "Depression in men," etc. supposed to stay there, or is the goal to put the info about depression in men, for example, under that header without a link? Also, starting in the 3rd paragraph of the article, there are several perspectives mentioned (learning, cognitive, etc.) would it be wise to put headings for each of those? Or, would there not be enough info for each of them? Thanks for the input, please let me know if you have any advice/criticism! :) Sonrisasgrandes 02:11, 9 July 2006 (UTC) :) :: Hi Sonrisa, I'd do an intro sentance for the external links (e.g. depression in women) and an intro paragraph for sub headings, e.g. Depression in society, History, Theory & Cause etc... (2) Discussion Forum Here's an article by Randolph M. Nesse that's worth checking out: *Nesse R.M. (2000). Is depression an adaptation? Archives of General Psychiatry. 57, 14-20. Full text Also: *A list of publications by Nesse :Jaywin 05:43, 25 June 2006 (UTC) Behavioral Shutdown Model (BSM) of Depression I was just over at the ToK website and saw a paper by Henriques on his BSM model of depression. I was going to add a direct link to the paper in the "other papers" section, (and/or to the Depression:Theoretical approaches article), but it's a Wordpad document that has to be opened from the ToK website. Anyone know how to make a direct link? Or is that possible? Jaywin 03:20, 17 July 2006 (UTC) ::Hi Jaywin. You can make a direct link by cutting and pasting the full url into the edit page, including http etc. Now highlight this in PW and click on the globe in the edit bar this puts a square bracket around it. Save and thats your link. All yuo see is a blue arrow. Its best therefore, after the url to leave a space and put a phrase say 'TOK view of depression'. When you select the url and the phrase together and put the brackets around (you can do this manually too, then the link shows the phrase. ::You might be interest to know that we will have an evolutionary perspective on the major symptom groups see Depression:Theoretical approaches- you could start up some articles there on different evolutionary approaches. Generally we are trying to quote the references at the level of specificity. As the ToK paper is specific it should go on a Tok page. If its a general paper reviewing all evolutionary theories of depression it would go on the general evolutionary perspectives on depression page and so on. By breaking it down we should have a manageable number of papers on each page. Hope that helps Lifeartist 08:18, 17 July 2006 (UTC)